Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Nitro saga
The Nitro saga is the second segment of The Mrovian series. Characters *Cuber *Chaiva *Kailon *Nitro *Fassfu *Kirka *Srief *Borgur *Nukket *Zota *Salhior *Ashuroas *Quoeyg *Aysuida *Fadjist *Jimdaj *Fayg *Krant *Litri *Lunuma Story Chapter 1: Kailon's True Power Cuber: Come on, I was so close to winning this time. Chaiva: Well you weren’t close enough. Cuber: I can’t believe I still haven’t beaten you once. I’m getting stronger, but you always end up winning every fight. Chaiva: You’re not the only one getting stronger, Cuber. Kailon: My turn! Cuber: Wait until the next planet. We’re tired and we don’t have healing tanks. Kailon: Okay… Chaiva: We’ll go here next. It’s still pretty far away from Frieza’s empire. Cuber: Got it. You’ll get to fight when we get there. Kailon: Yay! Soldier #1: Lord Nitro… Nitro: You wished to see me? Soldier #1: Yes, your highness. A pair of Attack Balls hailing from Frieza’s empire are on approach to Planet Nitro 297. Nitro: Frieza? We only just claimed that planet weeks ago. What does he want? Soldier #1: There’s more, milord. We have scanned their interiors and believe the occupants to be Saiyan children – three in total. Nitro: Is that so? Very well then, you are dismissed. Nitro: Kirka, I will personally pay these Saiyans a visit, and you are to come with me. Kirka: As you wish, milord. Nitro: General Fassfu, I trust that you will keep everything in order while I’m gone? Fassfu: Of course, your highness. Nitro: Good. I thought my brother exterminated all of the Saiyans. It seems that he was sloppy in his attempt at genocide. Some day, his hubris will come back to bite him. Cuber: I thought you said we were still far away from Frieza’s empire! Chaiva: That’s what the computer said! Cuber: Are you sure? Chaiva: Why wouldn’t I be? It doesn’t matter now. Let’s turn our scouters on and see if there are any more of them. We’ll wipe them out before they can start tracking us. Cuber: Alright. Come on, Kailon, let’s go. Kailon: Bad guys? Cuber: Yeah. We’re gonna kill all of them so they can’t find us. Chaiva: At least they’re all pretty weak. You’re welcome to join in. Cuber: Right. Cuber: Di-did you just see what I thought I saw? Chaiva: We need to get out of here! Nitro: Hello, Saiyans. I am Nitro, Emperor of the Southern Empire of the Planet Trade Organization. You are trespassing and have destroyed one of my outposts; such an offense is punishable by death. However, I will let you live if you serve under me. Nitro: I haven’t got all day. If you do not answer me soon, I will assume you’ve chosen death. Or perhaps you need some convincing first. Nukket? Chaiva: Cuber! Kailon: Brother! Kailon: You...you hurt him… Nukket: Heh, what are you going to do with a power level of only 4,000? Kailon: I’ll kill you! Nukket: What?! Nitro: Now that is power I can use. Chaiva: I knew Kailon was strong, but I've never seen anything like that before. I never believed in the story, but could he be it? Is Kailon a Super Saiyan? Chaiva: Come on, let’s get you out of here. Cuber: Where’s...Kailon…? Chaiva: I...I think he’s the Legendary Super Saiyan. He just killed one of those guys like it was nothing. Cuber: He...is? Dad would be so proud… Cuber: Wait...what about Kailon…? Chaiva: Don’t worry; I’ll take him with me when he kills Nitro and his minions. Cuber: Thanks, Chaiva...I’ll see you later… Chaiva: Don’t mention it. I’ll catch up with you when this is over. Chaiva: Get ‘em, Kailon. Chapter 2: The Mrovians Nitro: Bravo. I may have lost some of my strongest warriors, but you’re far stronger than any of them. Join me, and– Nitro: How dare you?! Nitro: You stubborn monkey! No wonder my brother chose to drive you all to extinction! You’ve costed me valuable warriors and an entire planet! Chaiva: Oh, no… Chaiva: I’m sorry, Cuber...you won’t be able to see your brother again. Nitro: You might be strong, but… you’re still nothing compared to me. Kirka: Milord… Nitro: Get us out of here. Kirka: Of course, sir. Cuber: What? Where am I? Salhior: I see you have awoken. Cuber: Where am I?! Where’s Chaiva and Kailon?! Salhior: You came alone. Your vessel arrived several hours ago and we found your broken body inside. As you can see, we have seen to your full recovery. Cuber: You’re lying! She said she’d come with my brother! Why am I so slow? Salhior: I do not lie. We have scanned the entire system to ensure that no others had accompanied you. Cuber: Let me go! Salhior: You wish to be released? You are a Saiyan, yes? Then show me what you are made of. If you can defeat me in combat, I will grant you your freedom. Cuber: How can I fight you when I’m stuck in here? Salhior: Worry not. You will be allowed to use your full power when we battle. Salhior: Whenever you are ready. Cuber: You’re going down. Salhior: Fight me seriously, or do not fight me at all. I am waiting. Ashuroas: Perhaps the High Council is right. It amazes me that you managed to convince them to allow the Saiyan to live. Salhior: You know as much as I do that Frieza had betrayed the Saiyans. I will not deny that he could still be working for the Planet Trade Organization, but he is just a child and came here alone. Given his condition and responses upon his arrival, he certainly did not come knowing that he would find us. Ashuroas: I only voice my concern for you, Supreme Admiral, as you have agreed to ‘take full responsibility’ for any negative consequences that may come with keeping the Saiyan alive. Salhior: Worry not, Ashuroas. I will continue to keep a watchful eye on the Saiyan. Cuber: What do you want? Salhior: I do not believe we have been properly acquainted, Saiyan. I am Salhior, Supreme Admiral of the Mrovian Navy. And you are...? Cuber: Cuber. Salhior: Tell me, Cuber. What brings you to the Mrovian Republic? Cuber: I was with a friend and my brother. After Frieza betrayed the Saiyans, we managed to escape. We kept it up for a long time, but we accidentally landed on a planet owned by a guy named Nitro. One of Nitro’s soldiers almost killed me, but my friend got me off the planet. She said they would follow me after my brother killed Nitro and his soldiers. You told me they never came. I wish I knew what happened to them. Salhior: Nitro? Do you mean Frieza’s younger brother? Cuber: He’s Frieza’s brother? Salhior: Yes, and I can assure you, he is very much alive. Cuber: Wait, so does that mean...no… I’ll never get to see them ever again. I won’t get to see Kailon...my brother, the Legendary Super Saiyan, kill Frieza...and...I’ll never get the chance to beat Chaiva. Salhior: The likelihood of their survival is indeed slim. However, you are a Saiyan. If I recall, you are from a species of warriors who care only about strength and combat. Salhior: Will you continue to allow your friend and brother go unavenged? Salhior: I can help you become stronger. Cuber: You can? Salhior: But first, you must promise me that while you learn under my tutelage, you will not bring any harm to my people, and you are not to pilot any of our vessels without my permission. In return, you will no longer be held prisoner. Do we understand each other? Cuber: Yes…I promise I won’t hurt anyone. Salhior: Good. Now wipe your tears and follow me. We will begin your training immediately. Brace yourself. Cuber: For what? Cuber: Whoa...what just happened? Salhior: Behold the Lance of Mrov, the mightiest warship of the Mrovian Fleet. This is where your training will take place. Cuber: Whoa, this ship is huge! Salhior: This is actually just the training ground for our warriors. We are only in a section of the entire vessel. Cuber: No way… Salhior: I understand your astonishment, and you will have plenty of opportunities to explore the ship. Are you ready to begin? Cuber: Yeah, definitely. Chapter 3: Path of a Warrior Salhior: Quoeyg, set the gravity to 100 g. Quoeyg: It will be done, Supreme Admiral. Cuber: Wait, what? Salhior: For one who effortlessly endures the unrelenting forces of relativistic acceleration, this amount of gravity should be nothing to you. Yet here you lie, unable to even stand. Salhior: Very well, then. Set the gravity to 50 g. Salhior: We have much to do. Salhior: You have relied too much on your scouters in the past. You must reach out with your mind. Cuber: But that’s what scouters are for! Can’t you guys make them? Salhior: Mrovian warriors have no need for such primitive tools. We are all trained to sense energy. Cuber: How do you know I’ll be able to sense energy? Salhior: You ask too many unnecessary questions. If you must be enlightened, so be it. Salhior: I will close my eyes. You may attack me however you wish. Salhior: Do you see now? Cuber: Are you sure you didn’t open your eyes just once? Salhior: If you need proof, I will show it to you. Quoeyg? Cuber: Ugh, fine. Scouters blow up all the time anyway. Salhior: Are you ready then? Cuber: Yeah, let’s do this again. Salhior: Reach out with your mind. Salhior: Well done. Cuber: Thanks. I think I’m getting the hang of it now. Aysuida: I am now off-duty, father. You wished to see me? Salhior: Yes, Aysuida. Come with me. Salhior: Do you remember the Saiyan who arrived on Glaysia? Aysuida: Yes, and you convinced the High Council to allow him life. What about him? Salhior: I have been training the boy and he is becoming a mighty warrior. Aysuida: What? And what of the Council? Salhior: They know only that he is under my watchful eye. Aysuida: Father, this is dangerous. If the Saiyan decides to betray us… Salhior: He has lost his friend and his own brother to Nitro and wishes only to be able to avenge them. As you know, the Arcosian’s empire is expanding increasingly close to the Mrovian Republic. Should Nitro choose to declare war upon our people, the Saiyan boy can aid us in defeating him. Aysuida: Even so, what if the Council discovers what you have hidden from them? Salhior: I will ensure that they do not. Should that come to pass, however, I will accept their judgement, whatever it may be. Regardless, you have not had an adequate partner to spar with for many years. Aysuida: Are you suggesting that I use this Saiyan to improve my skills as a warrior? Salhior: Indeed. After all, you often lament to me how none of your peers are able to offer you such practice. Aysuida: Your faith in this lesser being is perplexing. Salhior: And why do you assume he is a lesser being? Aysuida: Saiyans are nothing more than savages who live to only fight and kill. Salhior: I once thought as you do, daughter, but I have come to learn much from the boy since I have taken him in as my pupil. In time, your perception of him will also change. Salhior: Cuber, this is my daughter, Aysuida. She is the second strongest warrior in the Republic. Cuber: I’m guessing you want me to fight her? Salhior: Indeed. She may not be as strong as I am, but do not take her lightly. Cuber: Of course. Salhior: You may begin whenever you are ready. Aysuida: I did not expect you to have the will to continue. Your tenacity is most commendable. Cuber Is she mocking me? Salhior: That is enough for today. Cuber: She really is strong. Kind of like someone I knew… Salhior: Do not let this defeat discourage you, Cuber. No other warrior has done so well against Aysuida in decades. I will return to the bridge; go to Quoeyg if you need to be healed. Cuber: Yes, master. Aysuida: Father, I will admit that I have misjudged the Saiyan. He has exceeded my expectations. Salhior: I am glad that you have kept an open mind. But before you go, I have a favor to ask of you. Aysuida: Yes, father? Salhior: Do not speak of this to the High Council. Aysuida: You have my word. Chapter 4: Proving Intentions Salhior: Most impressive. You have come so far. Cuber: Thanks, master, but I’m still nowhere near your level. Salhior: In time, you will be. I must return to Mrov. I look forward to our next battle. Cuber: Yeah, I’ll see you then. Mrovian Warrior 1: Admiral, multiple Galatrix vessels are on approach. Ashuroas: I did not think those vermin would ever be so bold. Bring them down! Ashuroas: Pursue them! They will not breach Glaysia’s defenses! Mrovian Warrior 2: Admiral Salhior, our shielding is depleted! The Keeper of the Hidden cannot take another hit of that caliber! Cuber: Sorry I’m late. Cuber: I didn’t miss any, did I? I don’t sense anything that doesn’t belong here anymore. Ashuroas: You have slain them all, Saiyan, and for that...I was wrong to ever doubt you or the Supreme Admiral. This was not your fight, and yet you have saved us all. Cuber: Thanks, I guess. I’ve lived here for so long. I thought I’d lend a hand. Ashuroas: The Council may still mistrust you, but I will not forget what you have done for us today. Fadjist: Supreme Admiral Salhior. Salhior: High Councilor Fadjist. I imagine you wish to speak about the Saiyan. I know I have violated the terms we have agreed upon. You may refuse any explanation I have to offer, but know that I– Fadjist: The High Council has witnessed the Galatrix’s invasion of Glaysia and the valiancy of the Saiyan’s actions. Neither of you will be punished and the Saiyan may continue to live free; after all, he has done so under your care all these years without bringing harm to the Republic. Salhior: You...have my thanks. Fadjist: You have always served our people well, Supreme Admiral. We are aware that your intentions are pure, even if we may sometimes perceive your actions as reckless. Quoeyg: Now that you have joined the Mrovian Navy, we have prepared a suit of combat armor for you. Cuber: I’m so much smaller than the rest of you. Did you really make a suit just to fit me? Quoeyg: Indeed. We have always monitored your physical dimensions. Constructing this suit for you was not too difficult a task. Cuber: Nice! You even remembered about my tail. Quoeyg: You may put it on whenever you are ready. Cuber: Uh, how do I do that? Quoeyg: Your neural implant. The armor will teleport onto your body. Cuber: Oh, right. Cuber: Whoa, awesome… Quoeyg: Now, are there any colors you would prefer for your armor? Chapter 5: Declaration of War Category:Hyper Zergling Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Canon Respecting